


A Family Christmas to Remember

by iwillgodownwithbuddie (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Buddiemas 2019 [10]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 12daysofbuddie, Buddiemas, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Established Relationship, Family Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iwillgodownwithbuddie
Summary: Buck's first Family Christmas with Eddie's family.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddiemas 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567804
Comments: 3
Kudos: 153





	A Family Christmas to Remember

“Are you sure you want me to come along?” Buck asked nervously as he finished throwing some activities for Christopher into a backpack. “Because I can stay here and find something to do.”

Eddie had answered this same question what seemed like a thousand times, each time his answer had been the same. This time, though, Eddie took a step back. “Do you want to come? I want you there, and Chris wants you there, but if you don’t feel comfortable, you don’t have to. As a matter of fact, if you really don’t want to go, none of us will.”

Buck took a deep breath. “It’s not that I don’t want to go,” he admitted. “I do. It just feels like a big deal. Meeting the family.”

“You live with me. We’ve started talking about you adopting my son. Heck, we’ve also started talking about getting married. But this is what gets you? Christmas dinner at Abuela’s? You know they’ll be there at the wedding.”

Buck blushed and looked down. “Family is a bit of a sore spot. Other than the others at the 118 and Maddie, I don’t really have a family. My parents and I don’t speak. I haven’t seen them in the past decade. My grandparents are dead. And even when I did see my parents and what family I had, we didn’t really get along.”

“You don’t have to tell me.”

“I told you about my parents before.”

“I remember. The cabin trip.” 

“It was about the same with everyone else, too. We had family Christmas, but it was very formal. Suits, ties, formal gowns. Talk about our academic achievements, but nothing else. Don’t talk about our hobbies or our friends or anything that could make mom or dad look bad. We got presents, usually just envelopes with cash. So, yeah, I’m nervous. My experiences with family Christmases aren’t what you’re probably used to.”

Eddie frowned. “You didn’t have fun gift exchanges or just sitting around with your cousins talking about everything you’ve done in a year?”

“Nope. Just my grandfather handing me and Maddie an envelope.” 

“So, let me tell you what happens at Abuela’s house. We start by eating. Abuela and Tia Pepa and my mom and my sisters have all been working since yesterday on the food. Everyone else brings a side dish or desert. I have always taken homemade cookies. We eat and talk for who knows how long. Then we play this game. We call it Dirty Christmas. It’s a gift exchange where we can steal from other people. Some people bring prank presents and some people bring good presents that everyone wants. That’s just for the adults though. The kids all get presents and go into a different room and play with them while we play Dirty Christmas. Afterwards, it’s time for dessert and eggnog. Then, we all watch Rudolph in the backyard. It’s fun, not tense. But if you don’t want to go, we all won’t go. I’m sure Abuela would understand.”

Buck thought for a moment. “No, I want to go. I need to go.”

Without another word about it, they loaded up the truck and off they went. Buck was still apprehensive, but he followed Eddie and Christopher up the stairs and into Abuela’s house. He was warmly greeted by Eddie’s sisters and parents as well as Tia Pepa and Abuela. He followed Christopher into the backyard while Eddie talked to his parents some. There, he ran into Eddie’s other aunts and uncles as well as all of Eddie’s cousins. Christopher had taken off towards the other kids, leaving Buck standing alone. 

Eddie looked through the window to see Buck standing by himself. He excused himself from his parents and walked outside. He slid his hand into Buck’s and felt the other man immediately calm down. “You okay?”

“Chris abandoned me there,” Buck whispered. “Freaked me out for a moment.”

“Just stick with me. We’ve lost Chris until he’s forced to sit with us for Rudolph.”

The next few hours were an overwhelming blur to Buck. He certainly enjoyed the meal and getting to know Eddie’s family, but it was also nothing like he’d ever known. Eddie continued to check in with Buck, making sure he was okay and ready to leave the second Buck said otherwise. He had even mentioned to his mom and Abuela that Buck was uneasy being around a family that actually got along instead of trying to one up each other at everything. Buck pushed through. He had a blast playing Dirty Christmas, and ended up stealing a gift card to a coffee shop from Eddie’s sister, leaving her with a toilet paper shooter. Eddie stepped away for a few moments after the gift exchange to help set up all the chairs and pillows for the movie, but soon Buck found himself sitting on the floor curled up next to Eddie with Christopher in his lap. 

“Still okay?” Eddie whispered as Rudolph arrived on the Island of Misfit Toys. 

“More than okay,” Buck whispered back, leaning his head on Eddie’s shoulder. “This is what family is really all about. Thank you for convincing me to come.”

“Thank you for coming. I wouldn’t want to do family Christmas without all of my family.”

“And you’re family, Buck,” Abuela said, leaning forward having overheard the conversation. “You make Eddie happier than I’ve ever seen him, and that’s all it takes to make you family in my eyes. We are a family that takes care of each other. You’re no misfit here. You fit in so flawlessly. Eddie told me about your family. Forget them. They don’t know what family means. This is family. Now, both of you hush, and watch the movie!”

Buck smiled a silent thanks at Eddie’s abuela, then turned back to watch the movie. “Yep,” he thought. “This is family.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: https://iwillgodownwithbuddie.tumblr.com/post/189762652588/a-family-christmas-to-remember


End file.
